Glamour
by becky veiga
Summary: Assim como todos, você também se surpreenderia se conhecesse os Poderosos da Sengoku High School. Toda a riqueza e o glamour possíveis, misturados com conflitos que só eles conseguem criar! Queen Bee.
1. Introdução

_Assim como todos, você também se surpreenderia se conhecesse os Poderosos da Sengoku High School. A vida que todos gostariam para si... A não ser por um detalhe: Queen Bee._

**Informações Importantes**

Página para informações importantes, pessoas! São importantes porque são, portanto espero que as leiam antes de começaram a FanFic! Tentarei atualizar aqui sempre que postar um capítulo, okay? (:

Em primeiro lugar, a sinopse não ficou _exatamente_ como eu gostaria, mas foi o máximo de criatividade que consegui reunir para resumir tudo em duas linhas. Espero que me perdoem.

**Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha não me pertence. Tentei pedir para o Papai Noel nos últimos cinco anos, mas ele me disse que já tinha dona — Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Qualquer semelhança com _Gossip Girl _e _Confissões De Uma Banda_ NÃO é mera coincidência!

**Personagens:**

**Principais****:**

Higurashi Kagome, 16 anos, _A Santa — _Everything I'm Not, The Veronicas. Teardrops on my guitar, Taylor Swift.

Okiyama Inuyasha, 17 anos, _O Cara. — _Iris, Goo Goo Dolls.

Kishimoto Miroku, 17 anos, _O Tarado. — _Little Things, Son Of Dork.

Kanade Sango, 16 anos, _A Garota. — _That's What You Get, Paramore.

Tsunami Kouga, 17 anos, _O Bonzinho. — _Fall For You, Secondhand Serenade.

Kimura Bankotsu, 17 anos, _O Galã_. — Rockstar, Nickelback.

Yamamoto Kikyou, 17 anos, _A Bela do 2B / vaca. — _Untouched, The Veronicas.

**Outros****:**

Kuramada Ayame, 16 anos, _A Repórter._

Shidou Houjo, 16 anos, _O Cãozinho._

Tsukiyama Rin, 15 anos, _A Tímida._

Oyamoto Sesshoumaru, 18 anos, _O Príncipe de Gelo._

Miyamoto Shippou, 7 anos, _O Pestinha_.

**Datas****:**

**20/10/2009**:

- Primeiro Capítulo.

_Hey, followers!_

_Querem saber de mais novidades sobre minhas _queridas _vítimas?_

_Dê uma clicada ali em '__Submit__Review__'! Não dói nada e, muito provavelmente, as atualizações virão em breve! _

_Além do mais, se quiserem, têm minha total permissão (e apoio) para chantagear e ameaçar a autora!_

_Afinal, quem não adora uma fofoca?_

_Beijos de mel,_

_Queen Bee._


	2. Capítulo UM

**Capítulo Um**

_Hello, honeys! _

_Como vão? As férias foram boas? Hahá. As minhas foram, com certeza. Vou aproveitar e agradecer aqui ao gatíssimo James Morse, o surfista da Califórnia, pela noite deslumbrante que me proporcionou. _

_Bom, continuando. Parece que eu não fui a única que teve férias tão boas assim. Vocês sabem, é claro que os Poderosos de Sengoku High tiveram esse tempinho de descanso melhor aproveitado que mais da metade de nossa escola teve. _

_Não que alguém não suspeitasse, desde bem antes, que isso iria acontecer._

_Mesmo assim, parece que ainda assim aconteceram certos _desastres_ na vida de alguns de nossos queridos. Não me estenderei nesse assunto, pois vocês logo entenderão o que eu quero dizer, depois de amanhã._

_Ah, sim. Depois de amanhã...! Quem não está animado para o início do novo ano que atire a primeira pedra! Como se as aulas fossem importantes, não? Afinal, já temos nossas vagas nas melhores universidades do país garantidas (o que o dinheiro não faz? Até Akane Tsumiya conseguiu!). _

_Vocês _sabem _por que este recomeço é ótimo... Aguardem. Mais fofocas virão depois de segunda-feira!_

_Beijos de mel,_

_Queen Bee._

_P.S.: Alguém mais notou como nossa querida Santa está pálida nos últimos dias? Tadinha! Parece que o tão esperado efeito-Havaí não deu certo!_

* * *

As pedrinhas fincadas no asfalto pareciam muito interessantes naquele momento, com sua maçã verde segura em suas mãos e com os cabelos sendo levemente bagunçados pela brisa que sempre soprava àquela hora da manhã.

Estava sentada no meio-fio, em frente a sua casa, esperando. Não esperava nada, mas ao mesmo tempo esperava tudo. Dele. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse se sentir melhor. Ele sabia que ela somente melhoraria quando o encontrasse - mesmo que isso significasse ser despedaçada depois disso.

O costume de esperar no meio-fio vinha de quase um ano e meio atrás, logo depois de Inuyasha ganhar seu carro, um Jeep. Todos os dias, ele vinha buscá-la para irem juntos até a escola - quase sempre chegavam atrasados, pois ficavam fazendo brincadeiras no meio do caminho ou discutindo sobre as bobagens e assuntos já costumeiros. Mesmo sendo uma rotina um tanto quanto simplória, para ela, aquele era o melhor momento do dia.

Mas, agora, tudo havia mudado...

O som de rodas se aproximando fez com que Kagome desviasse os olhos azuis de uma pedra maior para o grande carro verde que parara bem à sua frente. O vidro fumê abaixou lentamente e, logo, a cabeça morena de Inuyasha apareceu pela abertura.

Kagome fingiu que não sentiu, mas seu coração apertou levemente por um instante. Só um instante. E, então, a dor sumiu.

— Esperando? - Ele perguntou, lançando-lhe um sorriso matreiro, mas que não atingia nem o canto dos óculos escuros que usava.

O sorriso dele _sempre _alcançava os olhos. E ele nunca usava óculos escuros. Pelo menos, não às sete e quinze da manhã, quando ele vinha buscá-la para irem juntos até a escola.

Kagome engoliu em seco, mas levantou-se e sacudiu a saia do uniforme, fazendo com que qualquer poeira que estivesse ali, voasse para longe. Ela queria ser uma poeira e voar para longe, também. No entanto, como não o era, resumiu-se a jogar sua maça verde (com apenas a marca de uma mordida) próxima ao meio-fio em que antes estava sentada, abrir a porta do carro e se sentar, ligando o rádio logo em seguida.

Estava tocando _Never Gonna Be Alone_, do Nickelback. Inuyasha estremeceu ao seu lado e Kagome franziu a testa, decidindo não arriscar mudar de estação e encontrar mais uma música inadequada para aquele momento. Desligou o rádio e, automaticamente, virou-se para Inuyasha, dando-lhe um leve beijo próximo aos lábios.

O carro ainda estava parado, a janela ainda estava aberta e o rádio continuava desligado. Se aquele pequeno gesto tivesse acontecido há alguns meses atrás, ambos estariam corados até a raiz dos cabelos e estariam sorrindo sem-graça, um para o outro. Hoje não. As juntas das mãos de Inuyasha, pressionadas no volante, ficaram brancas em menos de alguns segundos, enquanto seu rosto, sempre tão vívido, ficava pálido e, embora não pudesse ver seus olhos, Kagome tinha certeza de que eles estavam arregalados de horror ou algum sentimento semelhante.

Kagome endireitou-se em seu banco, não acreditando na estupidez que havia acabado de cometer. Inuyasha ofegou, pigarreou e, somente depois de respirar profundamente umas três vezes, deu a partida no carro. A garota abaixou os olhos para a saia e começou a brincar com sua bainha, vez ou outra lançando um olhar relutante na direção do amigo.

Amigo. Amigo. Amigo. Amigo.

_Estúpida!_, pensou. _Você é uma vaca, Kagome! Idiota! Amigo. Amigo. Amigo. Para o quê mesmo eu fui ao Havaí? Espairecer, não? Então, por que tudo parece estar dando errado?_

O caminho até a escola foi feito em total silêncio. Nenhuma palavra foi tocada e a janela já estava fechada, com o ar condicionado ligado. O vento gelado parecia congelar cada osso, cada parte de seus corpos. Congelava tudo. Amizade. Amor. Tudo.

— Uhm. - Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, assim que ele parou o carro no estacionamento. Ele tirou o cinto e esfregou as mãos, esquentando-as. – Chegamos, Kagome.

Ela olhou ao redor, percebendo toda aquela estrutura já conhecida. _Conhecida bem demais_, pensou.

— Sim, eu sei. - E, sem mais uma palavra, tirou o cinto e saiu do carro, ficando sozinha e deixando Inuyasha só.

Sozinha, como jamais se sentira.

--

— Kagome-chan!

Os braços bronzeados de sua melhor amiga, Kanade Sango, passaram por seu pescoço e, por um segundo, Kagome sentiu o frio em seu coração derreter. Um segundo, nada mais. Assim que viu o rosto vívido de Sango, os cabelos cor de chocolate caindo em cascata até a cintura e os olhos castanhos a encararem com tanta intensidade, Kagome fraquejou por dentro.

Sango ainda era a mesma de alguns meses atrás. Ainda era aquela que considerava sua irmã gêmea. Sango ainda era a Kagome de momentos que já se passaram.

— Sango-chan! - Kagome sorriu, retribuindo o abraço da querida amiga. Não era um sorriso falso, muito menos forçado. Mas não era o sorriso que Sango conhecia. – Que saudades! Como foi na Austrália?

A amiga sorriu triste, antes de partir o abraço. Kagome havia emagrecido desde a última vez que a vira, há uns dois meses atrás. O osso de sua bochecha estava saliente, seus olhos pareciam estar fora de lugar, como se estivessem saltados e os braços que retribuíram seu abraço eram tão finos — quase tão finos quanto seu o resto de seu corpo — que Sango achou que poderia despedaçar a garota completamente se aplicasse apenas mais um pouco de força.

Sentiu que seus olhos começariam a lacrimejar se pensasse mais um segundo sobre o estado lamentável em que sua melhor amiga se encontrava. Foi por isso que forjou seu melhor sorriso e respondeu a pergunta de Kagome.

— Foi ótimo! – Exclamou, ressaltando o _ótimo _ao levar as mãos ao alto, gesticulando com elas enquanto falava. - Você perdeu, Kagome-chan! Cada australiano lindo!

Kagome sorriu fracamente, assentindo com a cabeça. Seu aceno foi tão leve que, se Sango não estivesse voltada para Kagome naquele exato momento, acharia que a amiga não havia ouvido uma palavra sequer do que tinha contado. Novamente, sentiu seus olhos úmidos. Engoliu em seco.

Sango tinha que ser forte. Tinha que ser forte por Kagome. Ela prometera tanto para si mesma, quanto para a melhor amiga, que daria o melhor de si – pelo bem de Kagome.

Kagome, sua querida amiga...

--

Miroku estava perambulando pelo bosque da escola quando encontrou um vulto encolhido entre os arbustos. Ele tinha cabelos longos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, e o rosto estava escondido entre as mãos. Suas costas subiam e desciam de tempo em tempo e foi só então que Miroku realmente começou a se preocupar com o amigo.

— Hey, Kouga... Você está bem? – Anunciou, aproximando-se lentamente e tocando em seu ombro. Kouga, porém, afastou-o ao se levantar abruptamente.

— Por acaso, Miroku, eu estou com a _cara _de quem está bem? – Retrucou, limpando os olhos já avermelhados. — Céus!

Os olhos azuis de Miroku rondaram os arredores, procurando algum sinal de que havia mais alguém por ali. Com uma maníaca sádica como Queen Bee ameaçando qualquer privacidade que ele e seus amigos tinham – ou imaginavam ter – qualquer cuidado era pouco. Somente ao ter certeza que não via ou ouvia mais algum som, senão os soluços de Kouga, Mirouku resolveu se pronunciar.

— O que houve? Está me preocupando. Você não é de chorar, Kouga.

Kouga hesitou brevemente, fechou os punhos e se virou para o amigo, os olhos brilhantes. Miroku não conseguiu definir os sentimentos que ali estavam — pareciam se mesclar entre raiva, remorso, mágoa, amor e desespero — sendo que esse último era evidente.

— Eu a vi, Miroku. Kagome. — Miroku mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir aquele nome. Pobre Kagome... — Ela está... Péssima. Magra, parece um cadáver. Sem cor, mesmo depois de tanto tempo no Havaí... E sem _aquele _sorriso.

Ah, sim. _Aquele_ sorriso. Miroku suspirou somente ao se lembrar daquele sorriso. O sorriso de Kagome era o que ele próprio e todos seus amigos mais estimavam em seu grupo. Cada vez que Kagome sorria, era como se uma onda de calor possuísse cada um deles, fazendo toda a pressão, tudo o que passavam, dissolver lentamente — até que restasse somente o calor.

Miroku não era apaixonado por Kagome. Não. Para ele, a garota era como a irmã mais nova que nunca teve — o fato de conhecê-la desde criança contribuía com essa visão que ele tinha dela. Quando, certa vez, comentou com ela como se sentia em relação à amizade dos dois, Kagome apenas sorriu e alcançou sua mão, no tronco de árvore em que estavam sentados. Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita — sintonia entre os dois fazia com que palavras fossem desnecessárias.

Agora, Kouga... Ah, Kouga. Ele se apaixonara por Kagome assim que a viu, cinco anos antes. Kouga foi transferido de escola no segundo semestre da quinta série e, como era de se esperar, ficou deslocado por todos já terem seu grupo de amigos. Foi Miroku quem se aproximou dele, apresentando-o para os garotos que eram seus amigos até hoje. E foi Miroku quem o apresentou a Kagome e Sango que, na época, ainda estavam na quarta série.

Desde o primeiro momento, Kouga foi atraído pela maneira de ser de Kagome — quando criança costumava ser atrapalhada, brincalhona e tinha um senso de humor incrível. Ele já estava apaixonado àquela altura, mas ainda era muito imaturo para reconhecer seus sentimentos. Foi aos treze anos que ele admitiu seu amor por Kagome, declarando-se a ela pela primeira vez. Miroku e Inuyasha não ficaram _exatamente_ contentes com esse acontecimento, mas nada havia a se fazer...

— Ah, Miroku... Eu nunca vi Kagome assim. Não é ela! – Kouga aproximou-se do amigo, enfiando os dedos no cabelo e tirando alguns fios do rabo. Ele parecia desesperado. Até que sua feição configurou-se em uma máscara de ódio. – Eu juro, Miroku! Eu mato aquele desgraçado! EU MATO!

O garoto de olhos azuis estremeceu, não esperando pela reação de Kouga. Aproximou-se dele, tentando consolá-lo o máximo possível. Miroku sabia que ele não poderia fazer muito — Kouga demoraria a perdoar o que acontecera e para aceitar a nova, mas não melhor, Kagome. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, era capaz que o rapaz sofresse juntamente a garota, tomando suas dores como suas.

A cabeça dele apoiou em seu ombro e Miroku apenas permitiu que Kouga deixasse suas lágrimas, fosse de ódio ou de desespero, rolarem. Ele não podia fazer nada... E se odiava por ser um inútil em um momento tão dolorido...

--

Estava no telhado e não sabia qual era o nome dela. Como era mesmo? Meiko, Keiko, Setsuko, Aiko, Makiko... Não, não era nenhum desses. Mas isso não importava mesmo. Ele não precisaria saber de algo tão trivial como o nome da menina, se a língua dela estivesse enfiada na boca dele. Sorriu com esse pensamento, aproximando-se da morena.

— Bankotsu-sama... – A garota ofegou, antes de encostar seus lábios nos dele. Seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos castanhos mostravam o tanto que apaixonada era por Bankotsu. — Eu sou sua única, não? Você me ama de verdade?

O garoto teve de conter uma risada. Sim, realmente... O amor é _mesmo _cego. Será que a garota não ouvia todos os boatos que a escola toda sabia? Kimura Bankotsu nunca seria homem de uma mulher só — muito menos _amaria _alguém. Ele só queria aproveitar.

E, é claro que "aproveitar", no vocabulário de Kimura Bonkotsu, incluía "enfiar a língua dessa garota na minha boca". E se para ter isso ele precisasse lançar uma mentirinha de nada, então, ele mentiria.

Passou sua mão direita pela bochecha da garota, pousando um leve beijo naquela região. Inclinou o rosto mais para frente e, com a voz rouca que ele sabia que conquistava todas as mulheres que ele queria, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Se eu não te amasse, não estaria aqui.

Ele quase riu, quando a garota praticamente derreteu em seus braços. Na verdade, ela teria que agradecê-lo por aquela mentirinha. Se não fosse por ela, "a garota" não teria tido a oportunidade de ficar com um dos caras mais cobiçados de Sengoku High, senão o mais.

Eles se separaram quando ouviram o barulho de passos se aproximando. A garota corou e, com um leve selinho, despediu-se de Bankotsu. Do lado contrário ao que tinha saído, Inuyasha apareceu com o semblante mais sério que Bankotsu jamais vira. Era claro que aquilo significava diversão.

— Ora, ora. Se não é meu querido amigo! – Falou, aproximando-se de Inuyasha, que havia se sentado no chão, encostando a cabeça em uma parede. — Então, como foram as férias?

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar entediado, embora ainda estivesse com rugas de expressão em sua testa. Não se renderia às brincadeiras de mal gosto de Bankotsu. Não naquela hora. Não quando estava tão acabado, esgotado.

— Cale a boca, idiota.

— Ooh, veja! Temos um irritadinho aqui! — O rapaz com longas madeixas, presas em uma trança, aproximou-se de Inuyasha. Só para irritá-lo mais um pouco, apertou suas bochechas – coisa que o outro odiava. — Own! Tadinho do Totó-Yasha! Tá carente?

— Diferentemente de você, Bankotsu, eu tenho namorada. Não fico me atracando por aí com qualquer rabo-de-saia que apareça na minha frente.

O outro não negou, tampouco afirmou o que Inuyasha dissera. Deu de ombros e, pensando por um instante, lançou um olhar ferino para o "amigo".

— Bom, pelo menos eu não estou com alguém de quem eu nem gosto.

Inuyasha levantou os olhos para Bankotsu e levantou-se do chão, pegando-o pela gola do uniforme e prensando-o contra a parede em que antes estava. Bankotsu não hesitou nem por um momento. Não. Ele lançou um sorriso vitorioso. Inuyasha sentiu sua mão coçar para meter um soco naquela cara de garanhão de Bankotsu.

— Você não sabe de nada, seu idiota! Não a meta no meio disso!

E, dando as costas para o garoto caído no chão, ainda com o sorriso vitorioso, Inuyasha desceu as escadas do telhado enquanto o sinal tocava.

* * *

_Hello again, followers!_

_Bom, as coisas estão tensas já na metade do primeiro dia de aula da Sengoku High! Aah, como eu _amo _situações tensas! Elas dão cada fofoca boa! Hahá._

_Bom, parece que nossa Santinha está tendo alguns momentos de obscuridade. Será que ela pode mesmo ser considerada uma Santa? Nunca se sabe!_

_A Garota parece que também não tem mais nenhuma moral para continuar com esse título. Ela pode até fingir para a nossa querida Santa que está bem, mas venhamos e convenhamos, todos perceberam que ela está tão mal quanto a Santinha! Qual segredo será que ela esconde? Uhm. Mais uma fofoca!_

_Enquanto isso, parece que nosso Tarado de prontidão está tendo um tempinho de reflexão junto ao nosso Bom Samaritano. Quem diria que nosso querido Bonzinho tem seus momentos de revolta?! Eu nunca adivinharia essa!_

_E, como era de se esperar, o garanhão da escola já está na ativa já no primeiro dia de aula. Realmente, acho que ele é o único que nunca irá mudar naquele grupo. Tanto que já até brigou com nosso Cara gatíssimo. O que será que eles aprontaram dessa vez? Ouvi dizer que o Cara saiu feito um furacão do telhado, após ameaçar nosso Galã preferido!_

_O que será que esse grupinho estranho, porém poderoso, está escondendo de nós? Hahá. Isso vocês só saberão se acessarem o ._

_Beijos de mel,_

_Queen Bee._

_P.S.: Alguém aí sentiu falta de nossa estimada Bela do 2B? Ouvi dizer que ela foi para o Caribe nessas férias, mas ninguém sabe o que realmente esperar da nossa vaquinha preferida!_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu realmente sinto muito. Acreditava piamente que conseguiria postar esse capítulo no dia 20, mas acontece que eu tive que sair para a aula de inglês antes do esperado no dia 19 e não deu para escrevê-lo :/

Então, eu planejei digitá-lo no fim de semana, já quase me matando por não ter cumprido o prazo que eu mesma havia estipulado. Mas, então, dia 25, uma pessoa muito querida para mim acabou falecendo. Tenho que admitir que, depois disso, não tive muito inspiração de escrever, apesar de estar quase me matando para isso. Só consegui começar a digitar esse capítulo dia seis de novembro, umas onze e meia da noite, e acabei de terminá-lo, as duas de dezessete da manhã do dia sete.

Acabou que eu não gostei de _nada _do que eu escrevi. Fiquei muito insatisfeita comigo mesma neste primeiro capítulo. Em primeiro lugar, porque era para ele ser feliz - não uma história depressiva como ficou aparente neste capítulo. Em segundo lugar, porque não gostei da maneira que escrevi. Também porque eu pensei em retirar a Queen Bee da história (confessoa que ainda penso), mas resolvi enfrentar esse desafio de criar essa personagem e continuar com o conflito que ela gera até o fim. Reescrevi o início do capítulo uma vez, partindo para o que eu originalmente havia imaginado - mas, no fim, como puderam ver, mantive a primeira versão.

Espero que me perdoem!

Mas quero que vocês saibam que me esforcei para que esse capítulo saísse. Já foram seis páginas! Hahá. Apesar de tudo, também admito que o começo desse capítulo não ficou _exatamente _da maneira que eu planejava, além de ter ficado muito ruim :/

Por favor, não me matem, okay?

**Agradecimentos Especiais****:**

Muito obrigada pelo apoio, desde o Capítulo Introdutório,

**Nai**, _hahá! Realmente! Difícil achar alguém que goste de 6x! (:,  
_**Saakurinha**, _obrigada por ter me incentivado com seus elogios! (:,  
_**krol-chan, **_muito obrigada por sua animação para com a Fic! Ela anima qualquer FicWritter! (:  
_**marinapz4, **_obrigada por comentar e deixar sua opinião!_


End file.
